


Just take me home

by Sol (Hartley_Jr)



Series: It was a moment of weakness, and you said "yes" [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, very mild mention of suicide thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartley_Jr/pseuds/Sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always Harrison...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just take me home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) This is the first fic I ever post here. First of all, I want to apologize for any mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.  
> I want to thank my beautiful betas, Nadine and Joanna, for putting up with me and all this. Also, I want to thank them, and [Lee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics), for encouraging me to post it.  
> Random fact: I listened to 'Style' by Taylor Swift while writing this.  
> Without further delay, I leave you to read the story...

Hartley knew the robbery could not go as expected. But he'd never imagined they would get caught and much less in this way.  
  
\-----  
  
One night, Lisa and Hartley were at Leonard's apartment. They were watching one of those reality shows Lisa loved (something about house makeovers), when Hartley had an idea that, in that moment, seemed 'the biggest idea of all'.  
  
¨You're crazy.¨ Leonard said as he handed him a beer and gestured him to move over and leave him a space on the couch to sit down.  
  
¨Why?¨  
  
¨Because I tried to rob them once and it didn't work. Besides, they have a lot of security, you know that better than anyone.¨  
  
¨I believe it's a fantastic idea!¨ Lisa intervened upon thinking about it for a few seconds, supporting Hartley ¨He knows every movement and where everything is. After all, he lived there.¨  
  
Lisa had been the first person who had helped him since his escape from Star Labs. Talking to her was easy and she seemed to care about how he really felt. She introduced him to Mick and Leonard. They didn't have too many moral codes, but he felt part of a team, needed and cared for, and that was more than he could say from his previous life. Since his parents kicked him out, his life had seemed to go down really fast. Yes, he had had a stable job and a good economic position; he had fallen in love and started a relationship. But it was a big lie, and Wells managed to destroy every hope and dream he'd held for the future within five minutes. After that, everything got worse. The Particle accelerator exploded, leaving him in so much pain that he'd thought about taking his life before he could make special hearing aids. He'd been planning his vengeance against Wells for months, and it became a reality when he found out that The Flash worked with him. When he thought everything was going according to the plan, he failed again because of Harrison... It was always Harrison.  
  
A noise coming from the door snapped him and made him come back to the present. Mick came in with a lot of supermarket bags and the Snarts told him his idea.  
  
\-----  
  
They spent the next few weeks planning the hit. Hartley remembered every watch rotation like he was still living there. After all, a lot of people said that he had a golden memory.  
  
¨Are you _sure_ you wanna do this?¨ Leonard sat beside him. It was the robbery's previous night and Hartley was fixing some things in his gloves. ¨You could stay here and give us orders...¨  
  
¨No, I want to do it.¨  
  
Leonard sighed. ¨I get that you hate your parents, and trust me, there's no other person that hates theirs more than me, but it was your house.¨  
  
¨Well said, _was._ ¨ He answered exasperatedly ¨And why do you suddenly care so much? I'm not going hurt them, if that's what you're afraid of.¨ He said, laughing bitterly as he adjusted the last screws.  
  
¨Hartley...¨Leonard began slowly, covering his hand with his own. Hartley raised his eyes ¨I'd never think something like that. I said it because your sister may be there. She didn't do anything to you and I know how much you love her. Are you sure you want her to see you doing this?¨  
  
Hartley sighed and lowered his eyes. He'd already thought about that a thousand times, but this was necessary. He needed to do it. Leonard seemed to understand what he was thinking.  
  
¨C'mon, let's go to bed, it's late. You can finish this in the morning.¨  
  
\-----  
  
The alarm went off and ten bodyguards surrounded them. The group could have taken them down easily, but Leonard ordered to not shoot them. The police arrived while they were fighting and were forced to surrender.  
  
Hartley's parents were watching him at the top of the stairs. ¨The prodigal son has returned! Are you proud now?!¨ he screamed sarcastically, with a smirk on his face.  
  
¨ _Har?_ ¨ a little voice came from the right room above the stairs and it caught his attention. His little sister was standing there, watching him in her nightgown and barefoot. She'd grown so much since he last saw her, but she still was that playful, ten years-old little girl who used to hide in his room to be with him while he was studying.  
  
¨Hi Jerrie, did you miss me?¨ he asked her with a real smile on his face. She didn't answer. Instead, she looked terrified as the cops handcuffed him and dragged him out.  
  
\-----  
  
¨Someone paid your bail.¨ the guard said as he opened his cell's door.  
  
When he got out of the station, he saw a well-known van. He opened the companion's door and got in. The first thing he said as he sat was:  
  
¨Why?¨  
  
¨I couldn't leave my guy rotting in a dirty cell ,now could I?¨ Wells answered, smiling.  
  
¨No... _Don't start_...¨ Hartley paused, thinking.  
  
¨The Flash told me.¨ he answered. After all these months, Wells still knew exactly what was going on his mind. He started the car and began driving. ¨He also told me about Leonard...Seriously? You can do so much better than that.¨  
  
¨I don't criticize the awful cologne your new girlfriend wears, that leaves the whole car smelling.¨ He tried to sound exasperated, but couldn't. The image of his sister standing near the rail, watching him, kept burning his retinas every time he closed his eyes. He knew it was going to hurt, but he wasn't prepared for the emptiness he felt.  
  
¨Where do you want to go?¨ Wells asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
¨Home...¨  
  
¨Yours or mine?¨  
  
¨Yours...¨He answered after considering it for a few seconds. He needed to forget everything that had happened that night, even if it meant that the remorse would swallow him up in the morning. Besides, it was Harrison...It was _always_ Harrison, and he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Jerrie is Hartley's sister in the comics.


End file.
